


Lleno de gracia

by diamondcalavera



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bartenders, Developing Relationship, Famous Loki, Laufey is traying to have a heterosexual son, Loki Feels, Maybe a future Foursome, Multi, Normal Thor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Professional dancer loki!, Thor Feels, Utopic world with almost no homophobia, mentions of divorce, no gender stereotypes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondcalavera/pseuds/diamondcalavera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor y Loki viven en dos mundos muy diferentes mientras que uno goza de una grata fama como bailarin profesional a nivel mundial con un pasado casi desconocido el otro hace frente a una inestabilidad tanto economica y emocional ¿Que pasa si el camino de ambos se cruza?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All alone

**Author's Note:**

> Les mencione en mi anterior historia "Hoguera" que me animaria a escribir un Thorki y aqui esta no es que me conmoviera si no que simplemente es el que mejor ha trabajado en mi cerebro .No tengo aun un beta-reader cualquier error me lo dan a conocer de la manera mas amable y si alguien se anima a ser mi beta algún día. English speakers are welcome read in Spanish guys :)!

Se atraganto en un suspiro, ahí estaba  nuevamente esa sensación asfixiante, abrazándose a su pecho circulando por todo su ser para brotar con un temblor en sus manos y un escalofrío en su columna , todos a su alrededor revoloteaban en trajes brillantes y rostros iluminados por el maquillaje todo parecía ir cada vez más lento los ecos querían dejarlo sordo mientras que toda su ropa parecía quemarle, los talones le quemaban incluso  su ropa interior empezaba a molestarle con un calor contrario a la excitación, era ese tipo bochorno incomodo que con cada roce provocaba querer quitarse la ropa , se percató que apretaba con fuerza  sus dientes “Dios ya no aguanto,” sin más salió de sus brillantes zapatos de tacón y se dirigió hacia la salida, la atormentada maquillista que tenía que maquillarlo corrió tras de él, todo ocurrió en un segundo cada paso de sus pies descalzos sobre el asfalto era más lento en comparación con su propia respiración, apenas  entro a su carro el corsé se enrollo debajo de sus pectorales,  fue el colmo y soltó una maldición llena de frustración

Giro hacia la puerta del estudio que había dejado abierta anticipándose de que ahí se encontraría Bruce, tan preciso como reloj ahí estaba, impasible a lado de la maquillista que parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría en lágrimas excusando tal vez su tardanza para retocar a Loki, sintió remordimiento por la pobre mujer que era ajena a sus insignificantes problemas existenciales, Loki esperaba en cualquier momento la mirada de reproche de su representante. Bruce simplemente asintió con un movimiento de cabeza dejándolo libre de irse.

Loki arranco.

***

No se había percatado de la estática que estaba emitiendo el televisor de repente, ya era tarde _si_ pero no lo suficiente como para que se hubiese quedado tan ensimismado tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos. Le habían cortado el servicio.

“Thor -” era la voz de Sif tratando de sacarlo de su estupor, era consiente pero no tanto como para dejar de limpiar el vaso del ultimo cliente “Eso fue hace más de una hora, “pensó, el pequeño bar que había levantado con tanto esfuerzo, sudor y sangre empezaba caerse, nadie parecía interesado en venir a tomar una copa o a probar la comida.

“¿Qué haré Sif? Este lugar ya no da para más, mi padre-”

“Shh está bien Thor no te desanimes sabes, que han sido semanas llenas de días de asueto sin mencionar las vacaciones de invierno.” Suspiro deshaciendo su cola de caballo y sentándose en uno de los taburetes al otro lado de la barra “Aunque siendo tu amiga yo sé que eso no es lo que realmente te preocupa.”

Thor odiaba ser tan transparente a veces, apretó con fuerza la mano de Sif y cuando estaba a punto de dejar fluir todas esas emociones la campanilla de la puerta sonó, recibió unas palmadas en el rostro de la pelinegra mientras se recogía la coleta “ Vamos muchachote es hora de trabajar.”

El rubio dorado asintió forzando una sonrisa a los recién llegados mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

No era el bar, él simplemente se sentía solo.

***

Dejo caer su bolso en la alfombra apenas cruzo el marco de la puerta, el canto de sus periquitos dentro de su jaula le dieron la bienvenida, le ardían sus ojos y opto por no prender la luz dejando un umbral obscuro iluminado solo por las luces de la ciudad y la luz amarillenta de una lámpara que siempre dejaba prendida cuando iba a trabajar, el clima se había vuelto un poco más fresco el deseo de tirarse en la cama y envolverse en una manta para dormir era tentador, pero no podía dejar a su trió colorido de mascotas asfixiarse dentro de su departamento, saco la jaula hasta el balcón , dejo entrar al gato y aprovecho para alimentar a sus peces  “Dios hay demasiados animales en este lugar“dejo caer el alimento en la superficie y de inmediato todos empezaron a comer excepto uno, Gustav su preferido, el ultimo regalo que le había dado su madre antes de dejarlo todo para venir a la ciudad,  tomo la red y comenzó a revolver el agua como sopa en busca del Gustav – _Bastardos ¿se lo comieron?_   sintió una repentina ira contra los animales al punto que el movimiento de su mano entorpeció  y el dorso de su mano golpeo a uno de los caracoles , cubrió su rostro tenia tantas ganas de llorar, todo tenia cada vez menos sentido para él se sentía al borde de la locura, tenía todo y a la vez nada, tal vez solo tenía que regresar a la que alguna vez llamo casa y familia, pedirle disculpas a su padre y llevar una vida más correcta.

 Dejo caer la red hasta el fondo de la pecera levantando  una nube de arena y un pececillo de color azul con rayas salió de entre las rocas para checar el raro objeto frente a su escondite.

“Ahí estas” dijo con voz ronca, sus nudillos estaban blancos en su puño,  suspiro varias veces antes de ir a su cuarto y tumbarse directo a su cama y dormir unas merecidas horas, ya luego se preocuparía que  cenar.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos tarde un poco en actualizar fue por el regreso a clases, sin mencionar que estaba participando para un concurso que se efectuó en mi país del Capitán América (valió la pena) y esas son mis excusas no pienso dejar este historia ni los proyectos que tengo contemplados, sin más aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.
> 
> Advertencias: Mención de relaciones pasadas. Divorcio.

Limpio perezosamente el semen esparcido en su abdomen,  había adoptado la mala costumbre de masturbarse antes de dormir para conciliar el sueño y relajar la tensión muscular que acumulaba durante el día, pero su placer por lo general pasaba a segundo plano a veces porque nunca tenía nada satisfactorio en que fantasear o no encontraba alguien discreto que se acostara con él y sus orgasmos por lo general concluían en algo vacío e insatisfactorio.

 No pudo conciliar el sueño a fin de cuentas.

Cansado de contemplar el plano de su techo decidió que no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar pero si de tomar un poco de aire, se levanto y tomo sus tenis, descanso  la planta de sus pies lo que fue relajante y suave después de haber caminado en tacones casi todo el día, era una de las pocas sensaciones placenteras que podía tener últimamente además de tener la oportunidad de levantarse un poco después de las ocho de la mañana, se colocó la capucha de su chamarra y contemplo su figura en el espejo - _todo negro_ reflexiono si tenía que cambiarse pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacerlo, recordó que Bruce en alguna ocasión le dijo que tal vez debería consultar a un doctor, a Loki no le gustaba como sonaba eso, ir al doctor era sinónimo de medicamentos y Loki prefería quedar loco a ser dependiente de calmantes o ansiolíticos o cualquiera de esas cosas que los malvados doctores recetaran a su pobre voluntad y auto control, en algún momento Svad le recomendó sencillamente rodearse de algo que le gustara además de la ropa y fue cuando las mascotas llegaron.

“Adiós bebés nos vemos más tarde.” se despidió y vagamente recordó a su padre en el umbral de su antigua casa despidiéndose cuando Loki tomaba el autobús del colegio agitando su mano y con la otra sosteniendo su Biblia. “ _Llega con bien”_ él siempre decía.

Necesitaba un trago o tal vez dos.

 ***

El señor Lee era la mismísima personificación idealista de un atento padre de familia, esposo cariñoso y abuelo consentidor; bonachón, de pelo canoso y risa contagiosa, Thor podía admirarlo por horas rodeado de su familia que bien podía prestar su imagen para esas campañas publicitarias de productos lácteos, hace unos años había encontrado un espacio acogedor para disfrutar en el lugar de Thor para llevar a su familia.

Feliz. Mientras que él arrastraba un pasado con dos divorcios de relaciones mal contempladas desde que iniciaron, Thor se desesperanzaba en cumplir algún día el sentar cabeza y compartir su existencia con alguien que realmente moviera su mundo, no entendía cuando sus amigos le decían que daba más de lo que podía recibir, lo entendía al final cuando firmaba un acta que ponía fin a su infructuosas uniones _–joven y tonto_ – alguna vez dijo su padre y le daba la razón.

La campana del establecimiento sonó dejando entrar a un sujeto cubierto de arriba abajo de negro, su mirada se asomó debajo del borde de la capucha en un destello afilado esmeralda, Thor se congelo, el tipo asintió hacia Sif que se encontraba en la mesa del señor Lee y se acomodó en uno de los rincones, la pelinegra le dirigió una mirada de alerta al rubio, no sería la primera vez que entra alguien tan sospechoso y Thor había sido precavido desde  la última que los habían asaltado.

Salió de la barra y fue a la mesa del “cliente.”

***

Apenas cruzo la puerta encontró lo que esperaba que seria, el lugar vacío con no más de nueve personas, tomando en cuenta que la mitad del establecimiento estaba sumido en una ligera obscuridad Loki pensaría que estaban a punto de cerrar, la mesera no hizo contemplaciones en su llegada así que podía esperar tener ademas del servicio un poco de privacidad, era acogedor admitió y la carta tenía una tentadora sección de comida grasosa.

“¿Puedo ayudarte?” una potente voz le hizo despegar la mirada de la lista para contemplar a lo que parecía ser un mesero - _un enorme mesero sin dudas_ pensó mientras tragaba saliva, era atractivo ignorando el hecho de que parecía enojado, su ceño se pronunciaba fuertemente, Loki frunció los labios y atraganto una respuesta, arrepintiéndose de haber puesto un pie aquí no debió siquiera que su pereza lo dominara y quedarse en casa comiendo una sopa instantánea.

 De repente la máscara enojada del rubio se desvaneció mientras contemplaba mejor el rostro de Loki “Perdona si te asuste yo-”

Si, sin duda Loki se arrepentía de haber salido ¿En que estaba pensando? Alguien tenía que reconocerlo en cualquier momento, tomaría una cerveza y se iría apenas la mecha de su presencia se esparciera y apagara, tal vez autografiar una servilleta sucia y tomarse algunas fotos.

“¿Que va a ordenar?” dijo el mesero mientras garabateaba algo en su libreta.

 _Eh_ ¿Había oído bien? ¿El ridículo rubio con el reducido delantal solo pidió su orden? ¿Sin gritos ni alabanzas? ¿Eso era un sonrojo? Loki no estaba seguro cómo reaccionar.

“Una cerveza obscura-“ dio una mirada rápida de nuevo al menú sintiéndose un tonto de repente “y una ciabatta de queso”el mesero asintió con una sonrisa y giro dejando consternado a Loki “Disculpa” llamo un poco fuerte sintiendo su cara caliente, el ruido en la otra mesa le alivio un poco para ocultar su tono, el gigante giro y sentía morir nuevamente las palabras en su boca “¿Puedo saber tu nombre?”

“Thor” respondió mientras le sonreía nuevamente “a tus servicios” y desaparecía en la cocina.

***

“¿Qué fue eso?” Sif arremetió en la cocina reprimiendo lo que parecía una sonrisa.

“Descuida el chico no parece una amenaza y aunque lo fuese sería fácil de someter.” dijo colocando una generosa porción de queso en el plato.

“No me refería a eso estúpido” golpeo su hombro riendo.

Antes de que Thor retorciera su rostro en una sonrisa que lo delatara despido a su amiga para que le sirviera a su muy-atractivo-cliente su cerveza.

***

No recordaba la última vez que había tenido una comida tan tranquila y deliciosa, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido solo para él y por obra casi divina su celular no sonó ni una sola vez , por momentos la familia en la otra mesa entre burbujeantes risas le pedían su opinión de cualquier cosa a lo cual el respondía contagiándose del agradable ambiente que provocaba el alcohol y la buena comida, en más de una ocasión lo invitaron a compartir la mesa lo cual declino amablemente, también los que parecían ser los únicos trabajadores _el sexy mesero y la pelinegra atlética_ se encontraban conviviendo con los clientes y por momentos su mirada se encontraba con Thor.

Con dos cervezas vacías en su mesa y un plato limpio pidió la cuenta y se alegró en saber que la comida no iba por la casa, podía pagar como cualquier persona normal y dejar propina.

Se despidió de la familia compartiendo una ultima risa antes de irse.

Salió no sin antes lanzar una última mirada a su mesero.

Thor contuvo el aire y  lo observo irse, sintió un codazo del señor Lee.

“Hijo cuando era adolescente me había enamorado de un jovencito igual de hermoso que este” Thor asintió tontamente sin saber a donde quería llegar con ese comentario. “Era repartidor en la fábrica donde trabajaba y a pesar de que lo veía casi diario no perdí tiempo en preguntarle su nombre la primera vez que hable con el.”

“Uhh-”

 _Mierda_.

***

El sonido del filtro de la pecera era el único ruido en el departamento, Loki no paraba de mirar el revoloteo de sus peces desde su sillón con cariño, se sentía extrañamente relajado y no era efecto de la cerveza estaba seguro, se _reportó_ con Bruce que con una voz extrañada que divertía a Loki le pregunto que había pasado, si hacía apenas unas horas se había convertido en una bomba de tiempo, ni si quiera él sabía que sucedió solo sabía que por el momento era feliz con el revoloteo en su estómago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los bailarines tienen una extraña popularidad en este universo.  
> Y Loki parece tener un extraño flechazo.

Thor se abrazó al esbelto cuerpo de Amora, su pequeña cintura era fácilmente rodeada en sus brazos y ella solo arqueaba su cuerpo lejos de que su espalda tuviera contacto con el pecho del rubio, se soltó solo para sentir hervir la vergüenza y el coraje en su estómago, pasar de ser el esposo a ser el amante era algo que Thor no asimilaba pero había servido para darse cuenta que no había amado tanto a Amora como pensaba y que tal vez nunca la amó.

“Quiero volver a estar bien con Tyr” Thor no respondió y ella continuo “Lo lamento pero ya no vamos a poder vernos.”

Inmediatamente después que la rubia tomó su abrigo y abandono el departamento Thor se dispuso a hacerse el desayuno, no había mucho en la alacena que no fueran mermeladas y sopas instantáneas, el café hace mucho que se había terminado y tal vez tenía una cerveza quemada en el refrigerador, tan solo de pensar en todo lo sucedido anoche le daban nauseas , Amora solo le llamo diciéndole que iba en camino y él solo se limitó a ir a la farmacia por condones, sus periodos sin sexo eran largos y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, ella había sido su primera novia y _esposa,_ un amor pasajero y apresurado que no duro más de diez meses después de que Amora se negó a tener un hijo excusándose que era demasiado pronto y Thor todavía no tenía un trabajo estable, el día llego en el que ella anuncio que además de que no podía embarazarse que había conocido a alguien – _o más bien ella busco a alguien_ , Thor tardo varios meses para salir de la depresión en la que se había metido para luego decidir cambiarse de los condados a la ciudad donde rentaría un departamento cerca del establecimiento que su padre abandonó hace años pero que aun era de su propiedad, Odin le había echado bastante la mano como para avergonzarse y de ahí en adelante se dedicó en pagar la deuda que tenía con él, con una carrera universitaria inconclusa Thor no tenía muchas esperanzas de que saldara su adeudo pronto.

El hambre parecía haberse esfumado, lo mejor era ir a ducharse para ir a trabajar

Su celular vibro, era Sif  “Hey hombre ¿Qué tal tu mañana?”

“Mmm pues-”

“Ok ya entendí, ¿Amora, Hércules o alguien más al que no le hayas puesto un anillo en el dedo?”

“Sabes que no es gracioso Sif.”

“Jejeje perdón hombre pero sabes qué, que al mal tiempo buena cara, y de hecho es para lo que quería hablarte” el estómago de Thor se contrajo malas noticias seguramente, Sif había estado batallando con la enfermedad de su padre y últimamente todo lo relacionado con ello no era esperanzador y el simple hecho de que el señor era como un segundo padre para él decía mucho, la mayoría de sus muebles eran un préstamo de su parte y siempre estaba disponible para dar un buen consejo -Sif suspiro “Vamos hacia el hospital hablaba para avisarte que no puedo asistir al trabajo  puedo llamarle a Fandral y ver- ” no estaba de más saber que su amiga _–casi hermana_ estaba conteniendo las fuertes ganas de llorar.

“No, no Sif está bien dime dónde puedo localizarlos e ir.”

Después de una larga discusión decidió que era mejor que Thor esperara ya que por el momento el ingreso de su padre era limitado a dos familiares y no tenía caso que el esperara fuera del hospital  hasta que lo internaran, Sif prometió en llamarlo cualquier cosa.

Thor no le vio sentido el abrir el restaurante si se encontraba solo, no quería molestar a sus otros amigos que tal vez tenían sus propios problemas que atender, _Si_ , perdería la ganancia del día por ser viernes y era cuando le iba relativamente mejor, suspiro y tomo las llaves.

Estaba decidido en que nadie le quitaría las ganas de ir a tomar un café decente.

Al mal tiempo buena cara.

***

“Te ves terrible” dijo Bruce mientras observaba a Loki con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón usando ridículamente sus lentes de sol dentro de la cafetería “No entiendo porque tomar americano si eso no te quitara la resaca, igual ya debe de estar frió.”

“Déjame en paz.”

“No. Tu deja de comportarte como una maldita diva y dime que carajos paso anoche.”

“Ugh a veces eres peor de lo que mi padre fue” tapo su boca tratando de ocultar una risa y se quito los lentes “Mira, acabamos el vídeo y obvio todos empezamos a buscar la manera de festejar ya sabes fue una grabación maldita desde el principio y - ¡no me mires así! Tu sabias el riesgo de trabajar con ese artista.”

“¡Ok! si lo entiendo Loki pero no era para que te fueras con él y los demás a festejar quien sabe dónde carajos me tenías preocupado” ambos guardaron silencio  y le dieron un sorbo a su café “Y entonces- ¿es cierto que resbalo con su propio-? “Loki soltó una carcajada y Bruce solo se limitó a sonreír de lado.

Como quería a su representante.

***

Thor nunca había tomado un café en un Starbucks mientras que Sif le decía que era una de las cosas más deliciosas que podría tomar, Hogun insistía que era mejor tomar el agua directo del excusado, el periferia comprobarlo por sí mismo, los precios lo hicieron titubear por un momento pero no quería quedarse con las ganas de probar un _¿helado café latte?_

***

Loki asentía sin realmente escuchar a Bruce mientras le explicaba cómo iba a ser su próxima participación en el vídeo de un rapero famoso, y por azares del destino volteo hacia la caja y ahí estaba- _¡el sexy mesero_! Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó en dirección al rubio.

“¿Loki a donde rayos vas?”

Thor observaba el café con una sonrisa, se le hacía un gesto curioso el tener su nombre escrito en el vaso de plástico.

“Bueno, bueno mira que tenemos aquí” escucho una muy extrañamente familiar voz detrás de él, giro y no daba a crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, -¡ _dioses que bello  hombre!_ y que hermosos ojos le recordaban a –no puede ser ¿o sí? “¿No recuerdas quien soy verdad?” dijo divertido el chico ante la mirada atónita del rubio, ahora no le molestaría mucho si lo reconocía.

“Ahm eres-“

“¿El extraño freak que entro a tu restaurante? Si, ese mismo.”

¿ _Freak_? tenía que estar bromeando, a comparación de la otra noche el pelinegro se veía deslumbrante, los tenis y la chamarra habían dado paso a un despampanante conjunto de botas de tacón con unos leggins que parecían de cuero y una playera de tirantes, aunque  sus ojos color jade parecían ligeramente enrojecidos como si se hubiese desvelado no dejaban de ser fuera de este mundo y hermosos, la luz del día resaltaba sus filosos pómulos y bellos labios rosados, podría admirar lo que faltaba pero retiro su mirada antes de que el freak fuera el “Hola, no pude reconocerte luces diferente ahm ¿Gu-Gustas algo? “

“Ah, no te hubieras molestado pero si, un mocha helado estaría bien” tal vez había exagerado un poco en expresión dramática Loki mordió su labio inferior ¿Desde cuando cuidaba tanto su forma de expresarse?

“¿A nombre de quién?” Pregunto el encargado.

“A nombre de Loki”

_Loki_

Cuando por fin el destino  parecía compadecerse de él, por fin supo el nombre de aquel misterioso chico que visito su restaurante, ya no tuvo que esperar a que volviera a ir y lo encontró aquí, fue una buena decisión, el sonrió un tanto nervioso sin saber que más decir, y se percató que el encargado los miraba insistentemente y otros cuchicheaban a su alrededor sin entender porque, Loki resoplo.

“Sabes, es un lindo día y me gustaría dar una vuelta” se inclinó un poco hacia a Thor “Además quiero librarme de mi representante está un poco asfixiante en estos momentos ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?”

¿ _Representante?_

Thor no sabía porque razón ponerse más nervioso si por la cercanía o por la propuesta, – _mínimo te invito un café antes de pasar a segunda base_ pensó, se reiría de lo cómico de la situación y su suerte  de no ser porque, no quería dejar pasar más tiempo y  desaprovechar la invitación.

“Está bien “ya con su pulso bajo control le propuso a Loki esperarlo mientras le daban su café, e iba por su motoneta “No tardo” dijo y salió.

“Aquí está su café señor“ dijo la  emocionada chica la cual no perdió tiempo después para tomarse una foto con Loki quien accedió de buena gana.

“¿Puedo saber que fue todo eso?” Bruce pregunto con los brazos cruzados.

“Tenías razón el expresso no puede quitarme la resaca” el castaño arqueo una ceja y Loki suspiro como solo un adolescente enamorado podia “¿recuerdas al mesero sexy que te mencione la otra vez?”

“Nunca me cuentas nada.”

“Uh-uh, bueno digamos que tengo ganas de dar una vuelta en moto ”Loki se sento rápidamente y tomo las manos de Bruce  “tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto”  chillo  “¿Le has visto los malditos brazos? Y jesus, solo ve esa cara de idiota es como un enorme oso de peluche”

“Solo-" suspiro "Loki ten cuidado me crispa los nervios que busques a tipos tan-“

“¿Sexys?”

“No, _enormes_ creo que sería la palabras más indicada, recuerda lo que paso con Svad.”

“Sé lo que paso con Svad” Loki se levantó y tomo sus cosas, todos tenían una historia que contar pensó y por el momento le interesaba saber más la de este chico por más mortal que fuera y no estar navegando en la propia  “Confía en mí, tengo esperanza de que este no será un patán.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aun sin beta pero estoy casi un cien por ciento seguro que no hay faltas, en dado caso de que las tenga me las dan a conocer. Saludos.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disculpas por la tardanza pero realmente llego a perder inspiración cuando llego hacer historias largas pero no pienso abandonar esta historia no actualizare capítulos por compromiso si haré una historia la haré como se debe y realmente uno no se cansa de imaginar a Loki bailando al compás de muchas canciones de moda.  
> Desconozco las tradiciones funerarias que hay en otros países como en EUA o en países escandinavos asi que en su defecto usare los del folklore latino para no cometer errores sin mas disfruten la lectura.

Tomo un trozo de pan entre sus dedos y se lo llevo a la boca, hizo una mueca apenas el migajon azucarado y seco hizo contacto con su lengua,  en realidad no tenia hambre pero quería saborear algo dulce después de que su único alimento de la mañana había sido un café americano de maquina tan diluido que era similar a un té, todos en la sala aun se encontraban dormidos algunos sobre la alfombra y otros en los sillones ya no había hospedaje cerca del velatorio; conciliar el sueño fue difícil para él siendo que había estado dormido en la alfombra a los pies de Sif y que a pocos metros se encontraba el féretro, para ser sincero le causaba escalofríos y tristeza ya que de vez en cuando la madre de su amiga se paraba a contemplar a su marido en silencio.

Camino por el pasillo bañado en colores cafés y salio de la funeraria, estiro su cuerpo liberando un poco el estrés acumulado sobre los músculos de su espalda después de pasar toda la noche entreteniendo a los niños mas pequeños que estaban lejos de comprender el dolor que atravesaban sus padres en esos momentos y dormir en el duro suelo,  aspiro  el olor del aire,  era fresco con una combinación de flores y fango, el aumento del frió de la mañana atenuaba aun mas el aroma que casi picaba al respirar, le recordaba la única vez que pudieron salir del país a visitar la tierra que vio nacer a su madre y vaya que hermoso fue ser rodeado de campos enbellecidos por flores silvestres y verde pasto, extrañamente el olor de todo el cementerio en general le gustaba tenia variados arboles frutales  y coronas florales que se marchitaban y dejaban caer sus pétalos secos en la tierra fértil, los colores salpicados en el terreno le provocaban un espiral de culpa al recordar todos los años desperdiciados estudiando administración industrial en vez de lo que siempre quiso- _la horticultura_ , era demasiado tarde ya cuando tenia la constancia en mano y una tesis que realizar, cuando cayo en cuenta de que la carrera no le satisfacía y que de un marco teórico no pasaba, fue cuando decidió tomar otros rumbos en su vida y buscar otro tipo de motivaciones como convertirse en padre de familia y tal vez eso lo ayudaría a continuar.

Nunca sucedió.

El sonido de un claxon lo saco de su estupor y giro hacia donde la camioneta estacionada frente de él con una muy tupida corona en el techo de la misma, tal vez otro familiar.

“Buenos días Thor.”

_Loki_

_***_

Los recuerdos de la tarde de ayer llegaron como una explosión, apenas había conocido a Loki y ya tenían planeado dar al menos una vuelta por la ciudad solo era cuestión de que Thor convirtiera la improvisada salida en una cita y tal vez pedirle una segunda si lograba encontrarle un encanto a la personalidad del ya no tan misterioso Adonis lo cual seria probable ya que era un hombre de segundas oportunidades, resulto difícil siendo que Thor últimamente reinaba sobre un trono de mala suerte la buenas noticias venían acompañadas de malas, ese día nunca se percato en que momento su conquista se le había acercado con cara de preocupación, su teléfono sellado en su puño cuando el tiempo se detuvo apenas había recibido un mensaje de Sif anunciándole el deceso de su padre,  desorientado no estaba en condiciones de conducir su moto a lo que Loki de inmediato se ofreció a llevarlo a su destino con su propio auto todo lo demás eran recuerdos fragmentados, la mirada de Bruce en el retrovisor que expresaba desagrado y un eterno recorrido donde la voz del pelinegro era muda solo acompañado por el movimiento de sus labios.

Con una elegancia que parecía caracterizar al hombre bajo de la camioneta en dirección a Thor.

“Lamento tu perdida.”

“No es algo que no pueda superar, pero muchas gracias” respondió seco tratando de rescatar un poco de dignidad.

“Vaya.”

“Supongo que eso-“ refiriéndose a la corona de flores.

“Si bueno, desearía que aceptes este gesto desconozco tu relación con la persona pero sinceramente te vi muy afectado ayer-” Loki sonrió y se acerco a él tomando su mano entre las suyas; su palma era tersa tan solo de sentirla podía imaginar lo bien podría oler tal vez a almendras “Ademas sabes que  ambos tenemos una cita pendiente, me interesa saber mas de ti ayer fue algo especial reencontrarnos” El corazón de Thor comenzó a latir  lejos de ser  reconfortante todo había tomado un giro extraño, soltó su mano y rasco su nuca evitando tener que responder a primeras lo que cruzara su mente nadie tan abiertamente se le había confesado de esa forma ni siquiera Hércules - _¿contaba como una confesión?_ Realmente no lo sabia como reaccionar, su mente estaba en blanco y sus sentimientos eran humo espeso que le trababan la lengua, sabia de sus problemas últimamente, el ir y venir de relaciones que nunca le dejaron nada le orillaron a buscar ayuda psicológica esa decisión fue apenas tomada hacia unas horas cuando supo que su fragilidad era palpable ante todos los que asistían al funeral, vergüenza para un chico tan grande, incluso había ganado peso injustificadamente pero la mala alimentación  lo reflejaba en sus ojos, hoy en día era de todo menos atractivo “¿Que dices?” Loki sonrió de forma tan acogedora que por un momento creyó que todo podía estar bien.

 ***

Bruce subió las escaleras hacia la cafetería.

“Loki ya entregaron la corona, te espero en el auto que sea rápido” se dirigió a Thor “Mis condolencias señor Asgardson.” Thor asintió y lo vio irse.

“Disculpalo es un tanto exigente el hombre.”

“Tu representante.”

“Si, un fiel aliado cuando mas lo necesito ya sabes.”

“Y tu eres…”

“Soy bailarín, la primera vez que te conocí pensé que tal vez me habías reconocido pero ya veo que no y eso- ” carraspeo y giro un poco la taza de té que Thor amablemente se había ofrecido en comprarle “ y eso me halaga.”

Estúpido. Así era como se sentía pero quería jugar al chico normal; le podía costar ¿Qué pensaría Thor de él ahora que se había tomado tantos detalles disfrazándolo de buenas intenciones? ¿Creería que es un acomodado casanova? Tal vez no había sido el camino, aunque sin embargo el haber llegado a su departamento esa tarde y no poder haberse quitado de la cabeza a Thor sus eléctricos ojos azules y su sonrisa tan sincera pero a la vez llena de secretos fue para él una  bendición no podía negar el ardiente deseo de tener la compañía de rubio no era empatía era algo mas fuerte - sin tan solo se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias, se sentía roto- _también_.

“Puedo oír todo lo que piensas.”

“¿Disculpa?”

“Un mes” Thor giro hacia la ventana viendo como un amigo mas llegaba, incapaz de ver al pelinegro a los ojos acobardado de lo que posiblemente seria una locura de propuesta tenia que ser coherente antes de que Fandral llegara “Vamos a darnos un mes  no te conozco ni tu me conoces a mi - _pero siento lo que tú sientes_ pensó “Nuestros caminos se cruzaron por algo –“ tonto sentimental que cree en el destino “ Pero ese no es el punto yo-”

“Acepto “

“Que-“

“¡Hey Thor!” Un hombre joven casi tan rubio como Thor pero cenizo entro a la cafetería a paso firme como si la gloria lo rodeara con una sonrisa que Loki percibió con un toque de altanería y al mismo tiempo fresca, la chica que atendía giro los ojos esperando a que el rubio recordara que aun estaba en instalaciones propias de un velatorio.

”Uhm buenos días, Fandral ” el sujeto titubeo apenas noto la presencia de Loki  y lo saludo sin hacer escalas con su amigo extendiéndole la mano lo cual Loki devolvió educadamente aunque quería evitar a toda costa adulaciones fue cuando su celular vibro en la mesa oportunamente Bruce ya se encontraba llamándole.

“Lamento que no pueda quedarme mas tiempo” se levanto. “Mucho gusto” tomo sus bolso y se dirigió a la salida no sin antes mirar sobre su hombro a Thor por ultima vez “Espero tu llamada” asintió una ultima vez hacia Fandral y bajo las escaleras.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso, me ganaron muchas cosas a principio de año y ya estoy en las ultimas etapas de mi universidad, sin mas les dejo el capitulo cinco y la introducción de una linda pareja.Disfruten.

Brunilda era joven, demasiado bella para su propio bien de cabellos dorados muy largos que acostumbraba tejer en dos trenzas flojas descansando sobre sus senos y a su edad ya había logrado recibirse como doctora especialista, hoy vestía un hermoso vestido azul que resaltaba su tez clara, un buen partido fue lo primero que pensó Thor cuando la conoció de no ser por un pequeño detalle, y fue que cuando su padre se la presento como su hermana _–su media hermana_ el tenia diecisiete y ella quince, las dos caras de la moneda que le mostró su padre en esa etapa de su vida fueron las mas significantes en la vida de Thor en principio fue orgullo tajante contra su padre pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como oponerse a que dejara de pagarle un colegio privado _sin vergüenza_ en una ocasión le reprocho pero eso nunca fue impedimento para poder amar a sus hermanos.

“Oh mi dios esto es estresante” Brunilda tropezó con sus tacones hacia Thor “¿A qué hora crees que llegue?” se sostuvo del hombro de su hermano y soplo los cabellos de su frente que empezaban a pegarse en su frente, el restaurante era sede de un evento muy importante“ ¿Tú crees que-“

“Te pateare el culo si sigues de paranoica” le acerco su  jarra llena de cerveza lo cual ella rechazo y el solo alzo los hombros terminándola de un trago “Ya te dije Hogun la llevo a no sé dónde diablos a comprar no sé qué carajo créeme les llevara mucho tiempo antes de que realmente quieran venir aquí” y era cierto de algún modo desde que habían cambiado de giro el restaurante nunca había estado mejor, nuevo establecimiento en una nueva zona de la ciudad, nuevo menú y nuevas bebidas así como empleados pero sobretodo un nuevo Thor.

Hace unos años Jane una amiga intima de la familia les había recomendado un psicólogo según ella muy bueno lo bastante como para apaciguar las lagrimas de su madre en las mañanas cuando creía que Thor y Balder seguían durmiendo una lastima, que la tarjeta de presentación nunca fuera tocada y posteriormente olvidada, pero aun estaba Jane, nunca creyó sentirse tan pleno y a gusto hablando con alguien acerca de lo que sentía en un principio Jane dijo que no era ético pero se convenció de hacer una excepción y no ser tan empática con su amigo , generoso consigo mismo invirtió sus ahorros terapias, dejo los encuentros casuales con sus ex parejas y progresivamente sintió una mejoría.

“Amigo, amigo” Fandral salto detrás de la barra donde se encontraba recargado y  sacudió sus hombros con voz eufórica, antes de empujar su pecho consiguió ver hacia la calle y el origen de la excitación de su amigo - _era Loki_ bajando de un taxi estaba usando unos pescadores y una playera en V ya eran casi finales de verano y parece que todos habían optado por usar bermudas o vestidos incluso su hermana que era la chica menos femenina que ha conocido en su vida; de repente se sintió demasiado casual ante su mas reciente flechazo a pesar de no haber sabido de él hace mas de tres meses, perdido en sus pensamientos no se percato que Loki caminaba hacia él “ Es tiempo de mi graciosa huida” dijo Fandral codeando por ultima vez a Thor “Puedes darme las gracias después.”

“¿Quién es el caderas bonitas?” pregunto Brunilda

“Nadie solo vete “

“Vale ya entendí solo no lo aburras mucho es muy lindo”

“¡Ya!”

Y era cierto eran unas caderas bonitas por mas extraña que hubiera sido la observación no podría decir que no, no solo las caderas eran parte del atractivo, en principio era su aura misteriosa, luego sus labios, de poco en poco se encontraba indagando por internet y luego fue cada musculo magro que resaltaba en sus vídeos sus muslos, sus nalgas y brazos a veces tenia la tentación de hundir su mano mas allá del elástico de sus boxeadores y así como las cosas que aprendes inconscientemente cuando eras pequeño como coger el teléfono de poco en poco supo un poquito mas, encontrando artículos acerca de su carrera y vida personal fue una revelación - _incomoda incluso_ un ex novio llamado Svad beisbolista profesional ; nunca se había casado, tenia veintisiete años y era de nacionalidad sueca, y algunas insinuaciones de una muy mala relacion con su padre, fue lo mucho que ahora sabia y fue lo suficiente antes de sentirse un stalker como acostumbraba ser Volstagg con su esposa.

Rasco su nunca con la aproximación de Loki.

“¿Cómo has estado?”

“ Ahora mucho mejor” ambos se abrazaron y Loki deposito un beso en la mejilla primero y Thor se sintió un poco nervioso en regresar el gesto  pero igual sonrió“¿Gustas algo de beber?”

Loki arqueo una ceja “¿Planeas emborracharme tan pronto? Si apenas ha pasado el medio día” la carcajada que lanzo el rubio fue tan contagiosa que muchos alrededor volteaban a lo que Loki solo limito a lamerse el labio inferior “ Me gusta el nuevo lugar sin ofender pero el anterior era muy gris y triste” el rubio arqueo una ceja sin dejar la curva de su sonrisa , si Loki pudiera redactar una lista de todas las cosas que había pensado hacerle a Thor nunca terminaría pero flirtear era una de las ultimas, desde aquel día que lo había encontrado en la cafetería donde su plan solo era contonearse como la gran diva que había sido tratada como la mierda el día que fue a merendar y poner en su lugar al rubio pero luego recordó que hacer sentir a la gente una mierda no te llevaba a nada bueno y mucho habia trabajado con sus problemas de ansiedad como para que en un rato todo el esfuerzo valiera nada, aquel brillo en los ojos de Thor lo hacían cambiar de parecer algo similar a la empatía le dijo Bruce pero por menos cursi que quisiera sentirse Loki sentía que ambos sentían atracción por el otro, de haber sido de otra forma Loki no hubiera sentido nada diferente a lo que sentía con sus poco amigos que conservaba.

Inhalo el suave olor de las flores que estaban repartidas en cada esquina del restaurante escurriendo sus pétalos en los azulejos para luego ser pisados por tanta gente “¿Te gustan?”

“Son hermosos.”

“Gracias.”

“¿Tu los hiciste?” abrió los ojos cómicamente sin ocultar su sorpresa crispando los dedos de sus pies “No lo creería de alguien de tu complexión” el rubio susurro un sarcástico gracias “ ¿No me preguntaras como es que llegue aquí?”

“Bien princesa” carraspeo “¿Como llegaste aquí?”

“Eres hombre vengativo” ríe empujando su pecho como adolescente y por un momentos sintió la dureza de sus pectorales _eso no estaba ahí antes ¿o si?_

_***_

Entre la bruma y meollo de la fiesta donde las rondas de cerveza y rebanadas de pizza _–muy deliciosa por cierto,_  Loki se había encontrado cómodo entre tanta gente que no conocía por lo general trabajar en nuevos vídeos era casi lo mismo pero nunca faltaba el maquillista, fotógrafo o camarógrafo que lo conocían y gozaban del chisme, algunos se adjudicaban saber de que pie cojeaban todos, en el set no había diferencia de lo que le contaban a él y a los demás  pero le era irrelevante y no dejaba de ser convivencia puramente laboral aquí era diferente un ambiente familiar, fresco y divertido y a la vez acogedor conoció a la mayoría de la familia de Thor, su madre y su hermano eran sus favoritos, al igual que su amigo regordete y bonachón Volstagg que parecía mas allá de sus cabellos pelirrojos tener un encanto al verlo jugar con sus hijos pequeños, Loki podía ubicar un aproximado de cinco familias diferentes reunidas en el lugar, aun sin saber realmente porque y aun no se atrevía a preguntar para verse entrometido dejo de darle importancia después de platicar un buen rato con Thor quien se negaba a dejarlo solo por un solo momento ya sea por ser un buen anfitrión o porque las suposiciones de Loki podían ser ciertas _– ojala_ su estomago se contraía tan solo de pensarlo, cuando dijo que quería conocerlo mas era enserio, saber acerca de su infancia si fue gordito o escuálido,¿Le gustarían los animales? el numero que  calzaba, ¿café o té en la mañana?, el tamaño de su pene   _–eran tantas cosas._

“¡Ahí vienen, ahí vienen!”una mujer grito y varios despejaron la entrada expectantes, solo Thor no parecía emocionado con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y su hermana _-bueno_ ella parecía que estaba apunto de desvanecerse un chico de rasgos asiáticos apareció corriendo en la calle podía verlo por los ventanales y entro presuroso al lugar ocultándose entre la gente muchos reían acogiéndolo.

“¡Hogun hijo de puta, espera que te alcance!” Sif corrió detrás del chico pasando el umbral de la puerta volteando a todos lados lanzando maldiciones antes de detenerse en seco “¿Que sucede aquí?”

Loki reconoció claramente el sonido de unos tacones caminando entre la multitud Brunilda con una esplendorosa sonrisa en labios se abrió paso con una mirada eléctrica hacia Sif que transmitía pura felicidad, la pelinegra aun no parecía concebir que sucedía, todos chuparon un suspiro –incluso Thor  apenas la rubia se arrodillo, Sif llevo los manos a su boca y antes de que la rubia hiciera su propuesta con anillo en mano Sif ya gritaba un ¡ _Si_! repetidas veces la fiesta transcurrió entre felicitaciones y lagrimas en los ojos.

***

Para las almas mas joviales la celebración se traslado a una casa estilo sureño propiedad de los padres de Sif que ya estaba acondicionada para recibir a todos, bien iluminada y con una alberca rodeada de velas y flores, y que aunque el lugar a un resentía la perdida del padre de familia aun un aire de comodidad rodeaba la casa.

"Felicidades chicas"

"Muchas gracias, Loki ¿no es así?" el pelinegro asintió y acomodo la corona de flores que se resbalaba de sus cabellos rubios "Gracias-" frunció los labios él solo la miro expectante a que continuara y se giro a su prometida "¿le dices tu o yo?" Sif en un principio no parecía comprender hasta que soltó una carcajada, Loki aun no entendía solo sabia que el alcohol ya comenzaba a hacer estragos en muchos.

"Ohh disculpala es que aquí mi querida Brun piensa que el próximo en casarse es su hermanito por tercera-"

"¡Chicas, chicas" ese Fandral era un cliché, una mala broma y ahora no podía ser mas inoportuno, olía a madera al igual que el día que fue a buscarlo dijo que trabajaba de leñador lo cual para Loki era irrelevante dio con él un día  de ensayo para invitarlo a la fiesta pero saber de que vería a Thor termino aceptando "El karaoke va a comenzar y Hogun ya tomo el micrófono así que hay que correr" 

"Tienes razón deberíamos ir" era mas que obvio que esto había sido una situación incomoda así que Loki sabia bien que hacer sonrio a las chicas y se adelanto para ir a buscar a Thor. _¿Que es lo que trataba de decir?¿Una tercera ocasion se referia?_ Quería respuestas ya.

Apenas el pelinegro se fue el rubio se dejo caer en el sillón "Ese Thor y sus ligues"

"Fandral, ¿Que esta pasando?¿Donde esta Thor?"

"Esta allá atrás hablando con Hercules" Brunilda se reincorporo casi de inmediato desde donde estaba sentada exigiendo respuestas" Tranquila, solo están hablando" palmeo su muslo "Tu hermano ha cambiado"

"Estoy de acuerdo a sabido controlar ese impulso sexual empedernido que tienen los Asgardsons" dijo Sif ganándose un codazo de su pareja.

***

Ver a Hercules desnudo seria como ver a un oso de esos que usan de tapete en las cabañas le decían, fuera cierto o no para Thor siempre fue ver a un hombre hermoso y masculino lleno de una ternura que solo un tipo de su tamaño podía acrecentar su atractivo, querer a Amora fue algo pero tal vez Hercules fue alguien mas significante en su vida incluso despues de que se separaran, al principio verlo llegar no le creaba un conflicto si era alguien que incluso en su momento pudo haberle "agradado"hasta a su propio padre no había de que preocuparse.

"Me alegro por ti Thor" 

"Gracias, me alegro que pudieras venir aunque no entiendo porque querías hablar"el moreno se puso las manos en sus propias caderas y sonrió con esa enorme quijada.

"Vamos Brunilda es mi amiga de no haberla conocido en el club de rugby nunca te hubiera conocido a ti ni a toda la banda " puso una mano en su mejilla y la golpeo ligeramente Thor la tomo y sonrio. "Te he visto diferente, mas feliz y me alegro por ti solo eso queria decirte"

"Gracias Herc"

"Vale entonces vayamos dentro que creo que empezo el karaoke"

"Si de hecho ya tiene un rato que empezó" una tercera voz se les unió una que Thor reconocía muy bien, - _tajante y sin emoción_ "sera mejor que se den prisa" dijo y se fue.

_Mierda, ¡Loki!_

"¿Quien era ese?" el rubio se masajeo el entrecejo no podía creer su suerte " Se me hace conocido."

"Es Loki ese bailarín sueco" Hercules pareció caer en cuenta después de una cara pensativa _\- ese gran tonto._

" Ohh, hace tiempo la estación donde trabajo lo quería entrevistar ¿y que hace aquí? " tomo tiempo para deducirlo y el moreno sabia bien que siempre que el calla otorga sin mencionar de que siempre que Thor se encontraba nervioso rascaba su barbilla "Mmm ¿sabes que estoy mas  dispuesto a regresarte nuestro anillo de bodas verdad?" se burlo mientras le guiñaba e ojo.

"Oh dioses solo calla" 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
